Conventionally, there is proposed a technology for executing vibration damping control of a vehicle. Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology for controlling a damping force of a damper by calculating a target damping force by a state amount composed of a speed of a sprung member, a relative displacement amount of the sprung member to an unsprung member, and the like.